finalstandtwofandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies
The Final Stand 2 has several different enemy types, each with its own attributes. Basics Enemies only spawn between 18:00 and 6:00 during nights. After 6:00, they catch fire and burn up after a few seconds. They will attempt to damage the shop, and also players if nearby. Additionally, all can deal melee damage, with some types having special abilities. Most enemies are variants of zombies, with the exception of the wraith. When a player dies, their clothing and colors will be transferred to a suitable zombie, so survivors can have fun shooting their comrades. Stats The type of enemy affects its stats. The following numbers are for the Pale Zombie. Health The health of enemies increases with every wave. The Pale Zombie with 150 health on Wave 1, and gains 100 health every round until Wave 9. Upon reaching Wave 10, its health is given a 1.1 multiplier every round. It is plausible that this formula was borrowed from the zombies in Call of Duty. With every additional person on the server, the zombies' health is increased by 12%, up to 60% at 6 players. Damage Damage also increases as waves go by. It appears to increase at a different rate than health. Speed The movement speed and amount of zombies will gradually increase every night, up until Wave 20. Convenient Chart If calculating things is too hard for you, here is a handy chart. Note that the values are rounded. ACCURATE DAMAGE AND SPEED STATS NEEDED Spawning Mechanics Number The spawn rate and maximum number of enemies increases as waves go by, up to Wave 20. On Wave 1, spawning is delayed by roughly 2 seconds. On Wave 20, spawning is delayed by roughly 0.5 seconds. Variant Different types of enemies have different probabilities of spawning. As a rule of thumb, the probabilities of zombies other than the Zombie increases up to Wave 20. Additionally, different types of enemies spawn starting from different waves. This wave number changes depending on the number of players on the server. The figures below are for a 6 player server. Variants Currently, there are 8 different zombie variants and 4 different skin colors. Zombie This is the most common variant. Like most others, it comes in 4 different color variations: white, red, green, and blue. The Zombie has roughly a 4 in 5 chance of spawning when a zombie is chosen, depending on the spawn rates of other zombies. They begin spawning on round 1. Their appearance is basic - a black torso and legs, and their respective skin color. Pale Default color, no modifiers. Green 20% more health, moves slower. Blue 20% less health, moves faster. Red 20% more health, moves faster. --- LongArms Has 20% more health and movespeed, increased range. Roughly 1 in 25 chance of spawning when a zombie is chosen. Starts spawning from Wave 2. Has a white torso and legs. Crawler Has 20% less health, increased movespeed. Roughly 1 in 25 chance of spawning when a zombie is chosen. Starts spawning from Wave 3. Crawls on the ground. Boomer Has 20% more health and 10% less movespeed, explodes on death. ArmoredZombie Has 25% more health, takes 50% damage and grants 50% hit money from bodyshots. HelmetZombie Has 25% more health, takes 50% damage and grants 50% hit money from headshots. Wraith Has 50% more health, spawns from the tunnels starting from Wave 11, and always Wave 11. The only enemy to spawn from the tunnels. Its spawn times are more random than those of Zombies. Can be difficult to see. No color variation. BerserkerZombie Has ??% health, rarely spawns starting from Wave 21. Starts moving faster after taking sufficient damage. No color variation(?). Boss Has 750%/1125%/1500%/1875%/2250%/2625% health of a regular zombie with 1/2/3/4/5/6 players. Spawns every 5th wave. No color variation.